


A Momentary Lapse

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-31
Updated: 2006-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Severus suffers an inexplicable lapse of judgment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

J. K. Rowling has the privilege of owning the Potterverse. I make no money from this.

I swear when these plot bunnies hit, they hurt!

Beta’d by the industrious BabyGurl

 

A Momentary Lapse

Severus Snape did not do cute; he did not do nice. This was a well-documented fact. You could ask anyone who had ever met the man. Even under the influence of Veritaserum, witnesses would attest to this universal truth. Yet, for some inexplicable reason, he, the most feared professor Hogwarts had ever produced, was here gingerly holding the latest thrice dratted Potter progeny. 

This seriously wrinkled, newly birthed creature had alarmingly red, splotchy skin and impossibly messy raven black hair. As if that were not bad enough, the tiny being had the audacity to lie there screaming at the top of its obviously well developed lungs. Nothing the fierce Potions master did could make the obnoxious brat quiet down.

Finally an overly amused Madame Pomfrey came to the rescue of the reluctant burden bearer. “Honestly, Severus,” Poppy huffed good-naturedly. “The child is hungry. Here, give him this to drink,” she said, even as she thrust a magically warmed bottle into his free hand.

At that moment, Severus truly regretted turning from the Dark Lord, as his patented Death Glare had suffered greatly in the ensuing years. That much was evident from the fact that the infernal medi-witch still managed to exist, despite her younger colleague’s worst efforts.

Grumbling to himself in particular and the world in general, Severus nonetheless carefully adjusted the still screaming bundle in his arms so that he could administer the silencer, er food, to the infuriating infant.

As soon as the bottle appeared at the baby’s lips, the creature quieted and sucked hungrily on his first meal. Snorting in disbelief at the ease with which the child had been effectively subdued, Severus finally allowed himself to study the newborn. It was all too apparent that the small being had rightfully inherited his father’s trademark messy black hair. Looking more closely at the now content baby, Severus had to admit that the thing looked remarkably similar to his famous father. Indeed, the only readily noticeable difference was the absence of a lightning bolt scar on the tiny, wrinkled forehead.

Quickly looking around to verify that no one was paying him any attention, Severus ran a tender hand across the unmarred features. Stern brows softened slightly as the stoic man watched his future student suck intently on his bottle. This was true innocence. This could not be faked, or bought or regained. This tiny being was the epitome of life. This minute creature was the very embodiment of perfection and of completion.

Cautiously glancing over to where the medi-witch tended to tired new mother, Severus sighed quietly and turned his attention back to the now sleeping child. Was this what new parents felt, when they gazed upon the evidence of their love and commitment to each other? Was this how it felt to be immortal? To know that you had created a life that would exist beyond yourself?

Silently, softly, Severus felt something shift inside himself. This was right; this was what they had been fighting for all these terrible long years. This was why the wizarding world had struggled so long against the evil of the Dark Lord. A small, but sure smile graced the face of the Potions master as he finally acknowledged the truths that flowed around him.

 

A soft grunt sounded behind the thoughtful man and he turned, his precious cargo safely held. “Sev, is he okay,” Harry sleepily asked.

Severus opened his mouth to speak and found that he had to try again. “He is fine, Harry. He is absolutely perfect,” the tall man finally was able to say.

Well, perhaps he could be forgiven for his sentimental drivel. And, after all, no one else ever need know of his momentary lapse. For after all, every new father was allowed to dote over his firstborn son. With that thought in mind, Severus tenderly handed their sleeping child over to his young husband.

~The End~


End file.
